Amaurotic reality
by greekfreak302
Summary: "Nudge, what are you doi-""Just stop thinking. I'm your eyes from now on. I promise." Nudge makes a friend and Iggy gets a new pair of eyes. AH/AU One-shot I think


"Hello." She sat down next to the boy. He stared at the house across the street, not moving an inch. She silently wondered what was wrong with him.

"I'm Nudge. What's your name?" He turned to face her, then turned back to the house across the street. _Geez_, she thought. Why are people so mean around here?

Nudge had just been taken from her mother in Colorado and sent to California. She was excited to go, thinking everyone would be nice and the sun would shine brightly and everyone would be happy. That was not the case. Her first day of Kindergarten; everyone ignored her. She was teased and basically had no friends.

The neighborhood was always quiet whenever she was playing in her backyard. She wasn't used to quiet; it was driving her insane. Sure, she could play with Gazzy and Angel, her foster siblings, but it was no fun playing with babies.

Then she saw the boy with blondish red hair sitting on the curb alone, staring at the house across the street. Driven on pure elation, she had run all the way from her backyard to the end of the block.

But now her new-not-friend was ignoring her and her shoulders slumped. "Iggy," He said finally. Nudge scrunched up her nose. "Iggy? What kinda name is Iggy?"

He shrugged. "Like Nudge isn't weird?" Nudge wasn't really offended. "I have a name... but I think I was called Nudge for as long as I can remember." He continued to stare at the house, emotionless. Then, he turned to Nudge. Startled, she jumped back. His pale eyes were weird looking. "How old are you, 'Nudge'?"

She frowned, then looked at her hand. She started counting on her fingers. "This many!" She held up four fingers, beaming proudly. He stared at her, madly. "I'm_ blind_."

"Oh," Nudge said. She didn't know what that meant, but she didn't want him to know. "I'm four-and-nine-tenths. How old are you?"

"Six," he answered. "Why were you staring at that house?" He shrugged again. "That's what I was looking at? I thought it was a tree."

She blinked. What did blind mean? Did it mean you see things and think it's a tree? "Do you live here?" He rolled his weird eyes at her. "Ovously." Nudge nudged him. Ha! See what she did there? "You don't have to be mean."

They were silent for a few minutes. Nudge stared at him, wondering what blind meant and if it had anything to do with his weird eyes. "I'm not being mean. Why wouldn't I live here? I live right next to the big house down the block. I heard when those people moved in it."

Nudge blinked in surprise. "That's me! You live right next to me? We're neighbors!" she squealed, hugging him. She was already imagining all the best friend things they would do together. Iggy stood up. "It feels colder. Is the sun going down?" Nudge stared at the sky, then nodded slowly. "Yea. The sun is turning different colors."

"I have to go. Max wants me home by sundown."

Nudge tilted her head. "Who's Max?" Iggy had already started walking down the sidewalk. Nudge quickly stood up, scurrying over to him. She quickly fell in place with his walk, staring at him expectantly. "My not-sister." Before Nudge could ask, he spoke again. "She's my adopting sister."

She didn't know what that meant either, but she nodded like she understood. Since he was older, he might think she was stupid.

When they got to Nudge's house, he faced, almost looking like he was sizing it up. "This is where you live? I thought Gazzy and Angel live here." Nudge nodded. "Yeah. They do. It's just me that's new 'round here. They're my foster siblings."

She hadn't understood what 'foster home' meant when that nice-ish lady in a suit came to her one day, but now she knew it meant living in a stranger's home and pretending the adults were your mommy and daddy. Maybe adopt means the same thing.

She wondered how Iggy knew Gazzy and Angel. Maybe both of their not-parents know each other.

"Bye," He said, already walking away. She watched him walk to the next house, about the same size as hers, and stand at the door, staring in her direction. "Bye," she whispered. He lifted a hand and waved. Then, he opened the door and disappeared.

Nudge stared at the dark maroon door with growing dread. She knew she would get in trouble for wandering off without Jeb knowing, but she didn't care. She had met someone that wasn't completely mean to her!

* * *

"Jeb, what does blind mean?" Nude asked as she shoveled a spoonful of food into her mouth. She was so starving, she hardly had enough time to breath before her hand pushed more food in her mouth. When Jeb had seen her eat the first time, he had commented about how skinny she was- almost like a bird- and said it was almost like she ate twice her weight. She simply shrugged and finished eating her ice cream, not sure what he was trying to say.

Jeb's eyes sparkled. "I see you've met Iggy." She nodded. At the mention of Iggy, Gazzy perked up. He said something Nudge couldn't understand in gibberish. Gazzy was only 2, an Angel was a newborn. Even though Gazzy couldn't talk, he seemed pretty insistent on trying to and got annoyed whenever people wouldn't understand what he was trying to say.

"He said he was blind; what does that mean? Does it mean you can only see trees?"

His eyebrows scrunched in confusion, and he shook his head at her, smiling. "Iggy's eyes had issues ever since he was a baby. He used to be able to see, but you had to be really close in range. Gradually his sight started to fade to simply colors and blobs, but now his eyes completely failed. He's incapable of sight."

She knew he was a scientist(Whatever that was) and that he liked to use fancy words, but what he had just said to her sounded like another language. She tilted her head and stared at him blankly.

"Um...what?" He smiled. "Iggy can't see."

"Ohhhhhh..." She nodded. That made sense. Iggy said he thought the house was a tree because he couldn't see. But how was he able to walk perfectly fine down the block and into his house?

"I see you've finally made a friend, Nudge. I'm glad you're adjusting. I was kind of worried when you came home in tears." Jeb said. Nudge shrugged. It seemed so long ago; she had forgotten everything after meeting Iggy. For the rest of the afternoon, even now, she was thinking about the weird 6 year old boy who said he was blind yet could walk without assistance and act as if sight wasn't a necessity.

Now he knew he had no eyes.

She placed her fork on her plate. "I'm not that hungry anymore..." Jeb gave her a concerned look, then nodded. Even after knowing the little girl a little less than a week, he observed it was a rarity that she didn't eat, and that something most definitely was troubling her, but he nodded and said, "You may be excused." Almost too eagerly, Nudge stood up and skipped to her room, running up the stairs.

* * *

Their rooms were across from each other.

It'd been forever since he'd talked to Iggy. Almost a whole day! She was too eager to sleep most of the night, and now, even if he was really tired, she stayed awake to talk to him.

She yelled his name, not too loud, but loud enough for him to hear. Nudge had no idea if he could even find his way to the window, but in seconds, he was standing at the now open window, staring in her direction.

"You can't see,"She called out. He rolled his eyes. "Gee, I didn't know that."

"No," She said, frustrated. She couldn't find the right words. Glancing behind her, Nudge zipped up her sweater. After Jeb tucked her in, Nudge had gotten up and locked the door, putting on a sweater and sneakers.

Pulling open the window wider, Nudge put one leg over the sill and waited. Looking down, she swallowed. It was a long way to the ground. She slipped out the window, falling only a foot or two to a platform above he garden. _It's like those poles in the playground,_ She convinced herself._ Shouldn't be too hard_. Slowly she climbed down the gutter, accidentally losing balance and slipping, her hands trying to hang on.

When her feet finally reached the ground, she surveyed her hands. They were raw, he skin rubbed away, blood all over. she rubbed them on her pajama shorts. When she looked up, she saw that there were bloodied hand prints all over the white gutter. Oops.

Iggy was still waiting, squinting in the dark, as if that would improve his eyes sight. "Come down. I want to show you something."

He did the same thing she just did quicker and with more ease, as if he had done this before. All the while he had grumbled about not being able to see. She rolled her eyes. She had just met this boy and she was already becoming fond of him.

"Come," She whispered, taking her less bloody hand in his. "This is your first time climbing down the side of a house?"He asked, squeezing her hand. "Yep."

"Why are you being nice to me?" He asked. "I thought boys have cooties?" Nudge shrugged. She had a fair share of men coming around her own home invited by her mother, so she was pretty fond of the other gender, even the creepy old men that would stare at her in such a way that would make her feel like she needed an extra-hot bath.

She led him to her backyard. The whole way he asked questions. She answered none of them, just sitting in the soft grass. "Sit," She ordered. He asked more questions, but eventually sat down. "Close your eyes."

"Nudge, what are you doi-"

"Stop thinking. I am your eyes from now on," She said. Gently, she pushed his shoulder down and he lay on the grass, her doing the same. Glancing up at the sky, she closed her eyes and explained what everything looked like in full detail. When she peeked an eye open, she saw a big grin plastered on Iggy's face. She'd never seen him smile before. It was nice.

That was the day that Nudge had made her first friend.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading. I tried to make some parts with the vocabulary of a four and six year old, but I don't know how their mind works. When Iggy said adopting, he ment adoptive. And ovously obviously means obviously.**

**Just a fluffy little one-shot I felt like writing for a fandom other than Percy Jackson and the Olympians. Should I make it a story?**

**Review**

**~greekfreak302**


End file.
